pansy y el descendiente
by Lizzia diaz
Summary: ahí estaba frente a frente con lo que mas temía, harry trato de calmar su nerviosismo pero fue en vano. sus amigos estaban muertos y el pequeño había desaparecido. pansy, harry y sus amigos se aventuran el la búsqueda de los últimos seguidores del señor oscuro, en el camino se encontraran con un sin fin de dificultades,muertes y decepciones.
1. Chapter 1 mortifagos

hola chicos lamento la tardanza :P

pero he aquí mi historia que la disfruten.

la siguiente historia es mía digan no al plagio.

los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a jk rowling, a excepción de algunos que me pertenecen.

 **1dia. antes** :

En el cuartel de aurores un grupo de aurores se alistaban para ingresar al mundo muggle desde hace ya un mes que se reportan extraños sucesos al sudeste de Inglaterra.

 _harry-están listos?_

sus compañeros respondieron un simple si, rapidamente se dirigieron con harry hacia una de las chimeneas del cuartel, saldrían en londres muggle en una tienda de ropa para magos y muggles.

-entonces viajaremos en esas cosas? y como se llama al lugar donde iremos?

\- si, se llama dover.

sus compañeros lo miraron horrorizados nunca han tenido buena experiencia con los automóviles o autobuses, abordaron el autobús hacia la estación victoria en londres, después tomaron otro autobús que los dejo a 2 horas de dover de ahi fueron directo a san margaret en dover, donde se reportaron extraños sucesos con magia hace unos días, un anciano del lugar que era mago hace 2 años había jurado haber visto mortifagos pero nadie le había creído supuesta mente ya habían atrapado a todos lo seguidores del señor tenebroso a excepción de una posible seguidora de voldemort, parkinson había desaparecido totalmente después de la guerra.

\- listo caballeros son 24 libras.

pieter le dio el dinero a el taxista y bajaron del taxi.

\- oh eso si que me cansa la espalda pott...

harry le tapo la boca y observo a su alrededor

\- no vuelvas a decir nuestro verdadero nombre recuerda que en el mundo muggle me llamare daniel

\- como sea ya quiero entrar a descansar.

val el tercer auror rodo los ojos ante la actitud de pieter.

\- esta bien, val entremos.

todos entraron a la casa y comenzaron a dejar sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones.

ya mas entrada la noche harry salio a dar una vuelta con intencion de investigar el vecindario, paso un buen rato cuando decidio regresar a la casa comenzó a caminar de vuelta por donde habia caminado para dirigirse a su casa. harry escucho unos estruendos y una risa que lo dejo fuera de si, le trajo dolorosos recuerdos regreso y se acerco a una casa con absoluto cuidado pero no pudo llegar mas a halla de unos arboles que se encontraban cerca de la casa por que unos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro salieron de esta.

 **HARRY PV.**

intente acercarme a la casa pero no unos hombres vestidos de negro salieron de aquella casa, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo hermosa que era una persona se nota que la aprecian.

mgo2- esa zorra no dirá nada ya llevamos mucho tiempo tratando de averiguar donde esta el pequeño y los inmundos de sus padres y no mas nada mañana estara lista la pocima si tan solo esos muggles no se hubieran metido donde no les concierne, no tendríamos a los tontos aurores detrás de nosot...

mgo1- silencio, escuchaste eso.

algo de tras de mi comenzó a hacer ruido, un perro gracias se ve que me quiere el destino.

maldita sea no me tengo que mover.

mgo2- solo es ese perro idiota, avada kedavra.

al observar como el perro muere, yo no puedo hacer nada, no puedo hacer nada.

bj1- que hicieron idiotas ?!

una mujer de largo y lacio cabello sale de la casa, me recuerda a bellatrix pero no ella tiene unos rasgos muy diferentes.

mgo2- mirzat solo era un estúpido y molesto perro

mirzat- y que tiene idiota ellos podrían ya estar aquí.

saben que estamos aquí pero quien les dio esa información.

mgo1- entonces ella ya se puso en contacto contigo.

mirzat-si, mañana nos tendremos que ir.

mgo2- ¿nos llevaremos a la zorrita?

mirzat - no si tenemos la pócima lista a primera hora, pero si no es asi tendremos que cargar con ella un rato más.

esa mujer parecía odiar demasiado a esa persona de la que hablaban.

al fin entraron a la casa después de 15 minutos , me asegure de que ellos no podían verme corrí en dirección de la casa donde estaban val y pieter, abrí abrupta mente la puerta de la casa y val salio corriendo de su habitación. 

\- que pasa harry?

val me pregunto, debía ser tan obvia mi preocupación.

\- el viejo tenia razón !

primero me miro confundido pero después comprendió.

\- estas seguro?

le dedique una mirada dura.

\- acaso te he mentido alguna vez?

\- es cierto lo siento potter, y entonces como lo sabes?, como te diste cuenta?

le conté todo desde el estruendo hasta mi sospecha de algún traidor en el cuerpo de aurores.

 **1dia. antes** :

PANSY PV.:

Que hermosa vista tenia ante mi se nota mi sarcasmo, pensé que jamas los volvería a ver que inocente soy dentro de mi hubo la esperanza que los aurores los detuvieran y los llevaran a azcaban o los mataran pero no.

mirzat- pansy querida, como has estado? me debes de haber echado de menos jajajaja-

yo solo la ignore sabia que ella odia no ser el centro de atención por eso la ignoraba ella es la copia barata de bellatrix.

mirzat- sabes que no me gusta que me ignoren pans, dime cooperaras o tendremos que darte lecciones?

abrazo mis piernas y solo me concentro en mis recuerdos con mis amigos, mis amigos de verdad, los años buenos y malos.

mirzat- bueno cariño al no tener respuesta alguna tendré que darte las ultimas lecciones, querida pansy eres un desperdicio.

todos salieron no me importa morir estoy haciendo mi deber tal vez snape este orgulloso de mi, no el hubiera querido que hiciera otra cosa en vez de quedarme encerrada en este lugar pero yo no soy fuerte o al menos eso creo.

han pasado horas tal vez no lo se, no he comido nada aunque alicia a traído comida no he querido probarla si tan solo severus hubiera sobrevivido o le hubiera contado a draco la verdad esto fuera diferente. pero el hubiera no existe.

la puerta fue abierta abrupta mente detrás de ella se encontraba alaric ya se a que venia de todos era el único que nunca me había torturado. entro y cerro la puerta detrás de el, se acerco a la puerta de mi celda la abrió acomodo el caballete y las demás herramientas después se volvió hacia mi y me ordeno algo que nunca me había pedido bueno nunca pensé que fuera a ordenarme eso.

alaric- desnúdate.

pansy- no.

el se acerco a mi yo comencé a forcejear pero estaba débil y de nada me servia oponerme aunque pensé que el desistiría con esto cuando le dije que no, que tonta pansy sabes que es como los demás mortifagos y finalmente me desnudo recorrio con su mirada todo mi cuerpo y susurro.

alaric- ... perfecto...

pansy- por que?

alaric- por que ya te he pintado con ropa o solo tu rostro pero ahora sera especial quiero capturar tu belleza al desnudo por que así tendré un recuerdo de tu belleza.

no necesitaba que me dijera te vamos a matar sabia que con lo que acababa de decir me aviso que ellos tienen planeado matarme.

cuando alaric termino me volvió a vestir, alicia volvió con un plato de comida esta vez si comí un poco después caí dormida pero algo me despertó eran kaveh y fenrick me liberaron las piernas, me arrastraron escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la sala de aquella casa.

mirzat- yo cumplo lo que prometo querida, lección uno.. crucio... crucio crucio crucio jajajajajaja

sentí todo mi cuerpo ser destruido literalmente dolía de los mil demonios pero no gritaría como lo hacia antes ya no, pero sin poder evitarlo comencé a derramar lagrimas de rabia e impotencia no me podía defender y hacer nada, después de unos minutos ella se detuvo y comenzó a hablar.

mirzat- sabes mañana es sera un grandioso día para todo el mundo, sabes nuestro contacto nos dijo que aurores vienen hacia aquí, pero no te hagas tantas luciones querida corvin ya tendrá la poción lista y entonces tu nos dirás todo después tu morirás, cuando ellos vengan aquí solo encontraran tu cuerpo inerte gracias a mi y ya no podrán hacer nada por que después de eso todo estará perdido nuestro señor volverá con mas fuerza que antes, te gusto mi historia cariño-

mirzat decidió otra vez torturarme pero un grito la tomo por sorpresa y fue hacia afuera de la casa. alaric y azur me llevaron a la celda de nuevo me encadenaron encantaron la entrada de la celda para que pareciera una pared mas de aquel oscuro sótano.

que tal chic s que les parece?

no se olviden de los reviews

nos leemos la próxima

bueno esta historia la estoy haciendo como llega la inspiración a mi mente, pero es la primera que estoy publicando aquí no me animo a subir historias por que las estoy edite y edite por eso estoy tratando de dar una buena redacción.

soy una multishipper asi que si leen esta historia estarán advertidaos que habran parejas inusuales. oh y recuerden decir no al plagio si van hacer algo siempre con el el permiso de la autora.


	2. Chapter 2 parkinson

hola chicos, como están? espero que bien.

aqui el siguiente capitulo.

los siguientes personajes pertenecen a jk rowling. pero algunos de ellos son creaciones mias.

la siguiente historia me pertenece, digan no al plagio.

/

pdv.n.

A primera hora de la madrugada un grupo mas grande de aurores llego a dove, estos se dirigieron a la casa donde se reunirían con harry y sus compañeros.

pansy se estaba muriendo de frio cuando despertó por los gritos que daba corvin a mirzat, sabia que en unos minutos su destino estaría decidido, si viviría o morirá.

p.v mirzat:

algo había interrumpido mis dulces sueños, era el espejo que utilizaba para comunicarse con su aliado.

mirzat- eres tu otra vez, ahora que ocurre?

¿?- potter ya descubrió su escondite mirzat, los aurores ya están en camino y deben apresurarse.

jaja así que el elegido ya lo sabe, tendré que apresurar a corvin ese incompetente.

{camino hacia la habitación frente a la suya}

mirzat- corvin querido, eres un incompetente tendremos que llevar con nosotros a la menor de los parkinson ella solo es una carga y al parecer tu también lo eres si severus no hubiera sido un traidor el no seria un estorbo!.

su rostro se encontraba rojo de la ira odia ser llamado incompetente pero es la verdad tendré que matarlo.

corvin- ¡yo no soy ningún incompetente, si los aurores están en camino es por tu culpa mirzat si tan solo me escucharan no estaríamos huyendo y esa chiquilla ya hubiera dicho la ubicación del mocos,no soy como ese repulsivo mestizo !

alzo mi varita en su dirección, alaric y azur entran a la habitación.

azur- que pasa mirzat?

mirzat- los aurores están en camino ya saben donde estamos solo es cuestión de tiempo para que estén aquí, alisten todo tenemos que irnos ya y alaric trae a parkinson nos acompañara.

/

pv. Harry.

el jefe de los aurores se encontraba dando indicaciones a todos yo iria al frente junto a el quiero asegurarme de que no quede ningún seguidor de voldemort libre.

jfa- sr. potter a entendido?

harry- si señor .

jfa- muy bien, en marcha!

todos nos dirigimos hacia donde los mortifagos nos acercamos y entramos, todo estaba en silencio de repente comienzan a atacarnos yo comienzo a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

ron- harry los mortifagos están escapando!

uno de los mortifagos se dirige al sótano y yo lo persigo en cuanto bajo al sótano veo a dos de ellos desaparecer, me quedo solo y golpeo la pared ellos han escapado mis compañeros bajan y se dan cuenta de mi enojo.

. harry

/

pv.n.

harry comenzó a ponerse de pie pero los leves sollozos y ruidos de cadenas arrastrarse contra el suelo llamaron la atención del joven auror, giró sobre sí mismo observando minuciosamente el lugar.

Uno de sus compañeros le tomó del hombro.

-pasa algo ?

Harry negó y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para salir de aquel oscuro lugar pero un grito desgarrador lo detuvieron, entonces se acercó rápidamente a uno de los muros de aquel sótano cuando se propuso a tocarlo su mano comenzó a arder saco su varita, sus compañeros le dieron aprobación para que continúe.

-finite incantatem

El muro frente de ellos se convirtieron el barras de hierro ,una celda , dentro de ella se encontraba un bulto blanco pero sucio lleno de sangre y tierra.

La persona frente a ellos alzó su vista dejando a todos en el lugar impresionados.

Harry pronunció el nombre de la joven en un susurro de incredulidad

-... ¿Pansy parkinson ? ...-

/

 ** _hola chic s aqui esta el segundo capitulo._**

 ** _¿que le espera a pansy al ser encontrada por los aurores?_**

 ** _nos leemos la proxima._**


	3. Chapter 3 4 años despues

hola chicos he aquí el nuevo cap.

para mi no es buena idea esto de que poner (punto de vista cualquier personaje) y narro harry y pansy o cualquier otro personaje asi que solo pondré algún signo para que se den cuenta como el signo de mas, solo pondré rpso(pasado cuando estén recordando algo), m.a.s(minutos antes).

/

capitulo 3: 4 años después

 **-...pansy parkinson...-** harry a penas pronuncia el nombre de la chica, esta hace un esfuerzo por decir algo y levantarse pero se estaba muriendo y ya no tenia tantas fuerzas lo ultimo que ella observo fue a harry potter al chico que molesto por años y que.

 **\- pott... potter-** y se dejo caer inconsciente contra el duro suelo.

+++++++++++++ m.a.s ++++++++++++++++

 **\- parkinson arriba, se que no estas dormida-** urza grita esto era raro ella nunca me gritaba su trato era frío hacia mi como un bloque de hielo pero ahora se notaba su molestia.

 **-arriba parkinson!-** sigo pegada a la cama sin ninguna intención de obedecerla, ella se desespera y toma su varita espero el castigo pero se comienzan a escuchar estruendos en la parte de arriba, la puerta se abre y urza alza su varita en dirección de la puerta pero al ver a alaric se voltea hacia mi con intención de maldecirme.

 **\- ellos están aquí debemos de irnos ya-** dice alaric veo la sonrisa de azur, alaric rápido cierra la puerta de la celda la intención de alaric es hechizar el lugar para que no me encuentren pero azur lo detiene antes de que lo haga.

 **\- sectumsempra, salúdame a severus-** siento como mi piel se abre y me comienzo a desangrar no se en que momento ellos desaparecieron y alguien entra al sótano, mi esperanzas de vivir son tan bajas y la decepción esta por los cielos.

todo es negro, después el ambiente cambia me encuentro en la casa de mi antiguo profesor, voy directo a la biblioteca de la casa observo todo con cuidado todo esta lleno de polvo y telarañas una voz detrás de mi me hace sobresaltar. **\- como es posible que te rindieras así de rápido parkinson -** eso no era una pregunta era una afirmación **\- yo lo siento severus ...yo soy débil soy una cobarde por dejarme capturar y humillar, por morir-** digo sin atreverme a voltear a verlo se que debe de estar con su entrañable ceño fruncido **\- yo realmente quería protegerlos pero no pude, ahora ya es tarde, nuestras esperanzas ahora están en gregory y charlie-** me giro en su dirección y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho después de todo esto, antes cuando era pequeña mis padres pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en casa del profesor crecí junto con el después de la muerte de mis padres,la expresión de severus era de molestia y habla después de un rato **\- todavía no es tu hora pansy debes de volver tu eres la única que sabe su ubicación si gregory o charlie no los encuentra antes que ellos el mundo tanto mágico como el muggle volverán a estar en peligro-** le iba a responder cuando me interrumpe. **\- y esta vez harry potter no podrá hacer nada, pero no lo aras sola busca a alguien para que vaya contigo a buscarlo-** comencé a reaccionar de nuevo escuchaba voces a lo lejos pero con ello el dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo regreso, escuche como abrían una puerta trate de levantarme pero lo único que logre fue alzar mi rostro y lo vi ahí estaba potter su expresión era de incredulidad, comencé a volver a perder el conocimiento poco a poco entonces le hable para que reaccionara **\- pott... potter-** después se volvió a oscurecer todo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ps++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

apenas pude pronunciar palabra cuando dije el nombre de la chica que estuvimos buscando hace 4 años y ahora la tenemos frente de nuestras narices pero eso es lo mínimo que me importa en este momento trataba de reaccionar pero no lo podía creer, no me había movido tratando de ordenar mi mente hasta que val me hizo a un lado y entro a la celda por parkinson.

 **\- es victima del maleficio sectumsenpra-**

observe como el jefe de aurores decía el contra hechizo y desaparecía rápida mente junto con val que llevaba a pankinson.

revisamos toda el área pero ningún rastro de los mortifagos, regresamos a el ministerio pieter me dijo que val se encontraba junto rowan mossen el jefe de aurores en el nivel 10, junto con el ministro shacklebolt y todos los miembros de wizengamot hablando sobre el caso p.m pansy parkinson.

me dirigí a la sala donde se encontraban al llegar se escuchaba el revuelo y quejas de los miembros.

 **-ministro y miembros del wizengamot esta mañana fue encontrada en san margaret dove, a la joven pansy parkinson posible mortifaga, fue encontrada en pésimas condiciones fue victima del maleficio sectumsempra, el mismo que fue creado por su tutor severus snape, los sanadores han dictado que ella no podrá presentarse rápidamente para el juicio hasta dentro de 1 semana hasta que se cure en su totalidad o al menos que se sienta un poco mejor** -

los presentes discutían sobre si dejaban que parkinson sanara completamente o condenarla de inmediato.

- **señor mossen hemos llegado a la conclusión de esperar hasta que este mejor, pansy parkinson debe estar en constante vigilancia hasta que se considere que esta en condiciones de llevar acabo su juicio-**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 2 dias d +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 **\- estas seguro que es ella -** el castaño asintió - **seguro** **draco, padma me dijo que ayer a las 8 de la mañana ingreso pansy parkinson a san mugo-**

draco se había quedado mirando en un punto fijo - **como se encuentra?, quien la encontró? y donde?-** theo alzo la mano para que parara - **me dijo que se encuentra muy mal pero que están haciendo lo posible para que mejore, ella fue encontrada por aurores al sudeste de Inglaterra torturada e inconsciente, ella se horrorizo en cuanto la vio -** las ultimas palabras que dijo theo lo dejaron sorprendido y enojado.

\- **necesito verla -** dijo, se levanto del escritorio y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación

\- **no creo que te dejen verla en este momento draco-** el platinado iba a replicar molesto pero theo lo interrumpió - **a menos que te hagas pasar por un sanador puedo decirle a padma que nos haga este favor draco -**

- **crees que ella acepte ayudarnos?-**

\- **claro ella no me negaría nada jaja no es cierto la voy a convencer-**

 **+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ fin de cap ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

hola me esmere en hacer este capitulo asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, mañana terminare el otro capitulo.

¿que piensan que dira pansy el dia que se presente ante el wizengamot?

nos leemos la proxima .


End file.
